Rambling thoughts
by Taknahik
Summary: Random thoughts that pop into NCIS characters heads - at this point specifically Kensi & Deeks - such a fan!
1. Kensi's POV

**Ramblings **

**Don't own the characters, or even the thoughts. Just organized them into bits and bytes a different way for all to consider. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Kensi's Head<strong>

I realize that my behavior toward my partner is unusual. He's sweet but annoying. Only recently has he started to take matters seriously. Though I have to admit that he's an outstanding detective and he has saved my hide on more than one occasion.

Deeks. Calling him Marty would be like trying to put on a shoe that three sizes too small. The name Deeks simply fits him better. Kind of goofy, yet straight to the point.

When most men are called by their last names, it's typically by a bunch of overaged, testosterone filled friendly buffoons acting like they are 17 all over again.

Oddly, though, that's not true at the Mission. After all, except for Sam, everyone else calls Callen by his last name. Sam is testosterone filled without being a buffoon, so he reverses the 17-year-old buffoonery by calling his partner who doesn't officially have a first name by his first initial - G.

Back to Deeks. Really, he's smart, funny, handsome (wonder how much more handsome he would be with a clean shave!). He loves kids and they love him back, the same is true with the homeless people at the shelter. And I don't even want to think about the way other women check him out from the front or the back! Actually, he sort of asks for it. What a flirt!

My favorite part about him though, is that the person he flirts with the most is me. And when he flirts with me or teases me, Deeks' smile really knocks me out. It's a good thing I have a reputation as a tough chick and know how to put up a strong exterior wall. Or I'd really be putty in his hands.

Deeks' hands. They are strong, sure, comforting, steady, gentle. How good would they feel touching my skin?

I wish I could tell him how much I appreciate what he does for me every day. I'm good at my job, and I love what I do. Having him around just makes it a little less dreary on the bad days and filled with a lot more laughter on the good ones. Even if I am so guarded that I can't talk about personal, mushy stuff I wish he knew how he makes my heart skip a little faster when he's near.

God, can you imagine if he knew all this?


	2. Deeks' POV

**Ramblings **

**Don't own the characters, or even the thoughts. Just organized them into bits and bytes a different way for all to consider. Hope you enjoy. **

**In Deeks' Head**

Fern, Fern, Fern. You can deny it all you like, but you know you want me.

And just like my patience with surfing, waiting for just the right wave to come along, I'm also going to give you all the time you need to realize that we're meant to be together. We may not have a "thing" yet, but I'm absolutely certain we will some day. Maybe sooner rather than later. Wonder what will be the trigger to make that happen...

...

Trigger... guns. How good a shot are you? I wonder if I came up behind you without warning, if you'd shoot me in the crotch, like you do to the targets at the practice range. What is it about you that makes you want to harm men in that area? Are you jealous?

...

Jealousy. I mean I understand if you aren't ready for us to have a "thing," but why do you have to insert yourself between me and every woman we run across when we're working a case together? Can't I leave my card with any cute witnesses like Starr? Do you really have to pull me away when I'm talking to pretty nurses at the hospital? I've got to have some fun, even while waiting for you to make up your mind about me.

...

Your mind. I know that other men look at your body and nearly pass out. I'm not saying you don't have an outstanding body. But your mind is also really sexy. That's why I love flirting with you. It's fun to verbally spar with you, watching how quickly both our minds head toward the gutter. You may roll your eyes, but I can tell from that cute smile stamped on your face that you wouldn't have it any other way.

...

Your way or the highway. I really don't mind that you drive almost all the time. I'm not that insecure. And it gives me more time to come up with endearing comments and then to watch you as you're making faces and rolling your eyes.

...

Really, it's your eyes that make me crazy. Your left eye: it's the inviting one. When the sun reflects off the gold flecks, alternating with the light and dark browns of your iris, it grabs my heart and pulls me in. Especially when you flash that golden smile of yours. As much as I want to, at those times I just can't turn away from you. And once I'm in your snare, you grab me with your black-irised right eye. That's the one that tells me "there's no escape." I've felt it work on me numerous times. Especially when we're _just_ that far from stepping over the line with our non-existent "thing." I've also seen it affect suspects, where they know with one more step their life will be flashing before their eyes.

...

So we'll continue to take these baby steps from our partnership toward our "relationship," and I'll be with you every step of the way.


End file.
